1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a radio selectiove calling receiver, in particular, a radio selective calling receiver having an auto-dialer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a radio selective calling receiver, for example, a pager has been remarkably developed and spread over people of wide ages. In the recent pagers, for the purpose of simplifying labor of making a call or transmitting a message, there are pagers having an auto-dialer function.
The pagers having the auto-dialer function of this type for enhancing the operability have been variously proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 7-50865 (the title of the invention: paging receiver having an auto-dialer function) discloses a technique in which data which has been transmitted by an auto-dialer is stored in a memory. In this technique, when a message is received, transmit data which has been stored in the memory is compared with that message. If they are identical with each other, a response message bit is then set to "1". Subsequently, information indicating that a receive message is a response message to a transmitted message is stored in a receive message memory together with the receive message. In the radio selective calling receiver of this type, a porter (user carring the pager) can confirm whether a reply to the message transmitted by the auto-dialer function has been received, or not.
However, a porter cannot confirm a fact reverse to the above case, that is, whether a reply to the message which has been received from another receiver has been transmitted, or not. Accordingly, the above radio selection paging receiver still has inconvenience of this matter. In particular, at the present time when the radio selective calling receivers have spread, use of the paging receiver for enjoying conversation through messages between the respective radio selective calling receivers has been frequently made. However, in this use of the selective calling receiver, the transmitted contents are made simple because of limitations of characters to be transmitted. For that reason, the contents as received are not well understood when re-reading only the receive message later. Therefore, in the case of receiving a message from another receiver, it is desirable that a reply to the message is made at an early stage where what is meant by the received contents is understandable. From this viewpoint, a means for confirming whether a reply has been made, or not is desired.